homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315-Alienating the Alien
10:38 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 22:38 -- 10:38 CC: Hey 10:38 CC: who is this 10:38 CC: You don't know? 10:38 CC: Wow you humans are uninformed 10:39 CC: should i know? 10:39 CC: wait 10:39 CC: humans? 10:39 CC: hahahahahaha 10:39 CC: alright who is this 10:39 CC: mike or jack 10:40 CC: I'm talking to "Mike" now 10:40 CC: And no, I'm not Jack 10:40 CC: sure you're not buddy 10:40 CC: You ought to talk to him though 10:40 CC: He's really left your team out of the loop 10:40 CC: you're even using the quotation marks as a joke 10:40 CC: team? 10:40 CC: oh 10:41 CC: this is about that "game" again 10:41 CC: mike didn't give me your handle though, you must be a new "player" 10:42 CC: Yeah, it's about the "game" 10:43 CC: I guess you're pretty skeptical huh? 10:43 CC: I wasp too at first 10:43 CC: Looks like my team actually tells me shit though 10:43 CC: jack, you have to try harder than this 10:43 CC: nice typo too 10:44 CC: From the way Jack wasp talking I had figured you all were well informed and plotting against us 10:44 CC: I feel like you didn't even know we existed 10:44 CC: I'm not jack 10:44 CC: And that waspn't a typo 10:44 CC: It's just my quirk 10:44 CC: sure, sure 10:45 CC: so how many handles are you going to come up with, anyway? 10:45 CC: seems kind of suspicious 10:46 CC: Uhhh, I only have the one 10:46 CC: What's suspicious is all of you humans playing dumb 10:47 CC: wait 10:47 CC: if you're calling me a human 10:48 CC: Either that or Jack really hasn't told you shit 10:48 CC: I call you human because you are human 10:48 CC: you 10:48 CC: aren't jack 10:48 CC: who is this 10:49 CC: if you're in the game then why don't i have your handle 10:49 CC: my mistake, "game" 10:51 CC: Wow 10:51 CC: Don't worry about it, human 10:51 CC: Sorry, Kyle 10:52 CC: how do you know my name 10:52 CC: wait 10:52 CC: are you the one that's been monitoring our chat logs? 10:52 CC: are you the one that's behind all this? 10:53 CC: Behind what? 10:54 CC: hah, and you accused me of playing dumb 10:54 CC: you 10:54 CC: it was you the whole time 10:54 CC: Uhh, doing what? 10:55 CC: You were the ones monitoring us, right? 10:55 CC: spreading rumors about some "game", making up the other players, trying to lure mike and i in 10:55 CC: No? 10:55 CC: What are you on about? 10:55 CC: I got swept up in all this madness 10:55 CC: monitoring you? 10:56 CC: OH 10:56 CC: Ah-HAH 10:56 CC: At least, one of you wasp 10:56 CC: that's right, it was your doing all along 10:56 CC: and all because i caught on to your scheming 10:56 CC: What wasp? 10:56 CC: hahaha, yes, yes, it's all clear now 10:56 CC: What is? 10:57 CC: you're one of the scouts after earth's technetium! 10:57 CC: Tech-what? 10:57 CC: What the hellare you even talking about? 10:57 CC: don't you play dumb now, i know your game 10:57 CC: you 10:57 CC: you're an alien, aren't you 10:57 CC: No fuckin shit 10:58 CC: That's the whole reason I'm here now 10:58 CC: ... 10:58 CC: i 10:58 CC: mike is this you 10:58 CC: quit fucking around 11:01 CC: I'm not Mike 11:01 CC: You can just talk to him y'know 11:01 CC: I have him in another window 11:03 CC: ... 11:03 CC: no, no 11:03 CC: mike wouldn't lie for this long, no way 11:03 CC: he knows this stuff messes with me 11:04 CC: and he wouldn't have told anyone else details about my theories, no 11:04 CC: What theories? 11:04 CC: Technetium? 11:05 CC: Whatever the hell that is 11:06 CC: ah 11:06 CC: i knew it was too good to be true 11:06 CC: what kind of an alien wouldn't know about that 11:07 CC: Clearly one that's alien to earth and it's elements 11:08 CC: What is this technetium stuff? 11:08 CC: hah, most humans don't know what it is or what it's good for 11:09 CC: this just proves you're no alien 11:09 CC: mike must have told you about this but not mentioned my theory in detail 11:09 CC: probably just came up in conversation or something 11:10 CC: pretty good of him not to spill the beans though 11:10 CC: Uhhh, no 11:10 CC: I did ask him 11:10 CC: Says we're messing up his magic 11:11 CC: Which is dumb 11:11 CC: Magic is fakey fake bullshit 11:11 CC: what? 11:11 CC: And what would we want with it anyway? 11:11 CC: WHAT 11:11 CC: what? 11:11 CC: How does your planet not know this? 11:12 CC: alright first off bud if you say that to mike you're getting a longboard wedged where you don't want one wedged 11:12 CC: but 11:12 CC: mike wouldn't have told anyone that 11:13 CC: which means 11:13 CC: you just proved it 11:13 CC: you've been monitoring our damn chat logs 11:13 CC: I already told him 11:13 CC: And what's a longboard? 11:14 CC: And I'm not monitoring your damn logs 11:15 CC: why 11:15 CC: would you do that 11:16 CC: Because magic is for grubs and your human "babies" 11:18 CC: ah screw it, he probably doesn't believe you anyway 11:18 CC: you don't have to troll him like that though, damn 11:18 CC: He took exception to it 11:18 CC: And I do not troll 11:18 CC: I /am/ a troll 11:19 CC: Why do you not get this yet? 11:19 CC: To you I am alien 11:19 CC: Extraterrestrial 11:19 CC: I am from Alternia 11:19 CC: Which you would know if Jack told your team anything 11:20 CC: wait, so you're 11:20 CC: a roleplayer? 11:20 CC: there's so many levels to this, i can't keep it straight and i'm out of diagram paper 11:21 CC: Diagrams? 11:21 CC: It's not that complex 11:22 CC: I must be rocking your world Kyle Human 11:22 CC: oh yeah? 11:22 CC: This is no roleplay 11:22 CC: let me sum this up for you bud 11:22 CC: so far what i've been able to keep straight is 11:23 CC: you're an alien roleplayer pretending to head up a mysterious corporation, and you're trying to hawk a "game" to me and my buddy and some kid named jack 11:24 CC: for the purpose of rounding us up and abducting us because we caught wind of your plot to extract earth's technetium for some reason 11:24 CC: wait no that looped around 11:24 CC: uhh 11:24 CC: you're trying to scam us, right 11:25 CC: get into the life's savings of a couple of teenagers 11:25 CC: and you may or may not have made up other personas with different handles to persuade us that there were other "players" involved 11:25 CC: to preserve the illusion of your "game" 11:26 CC: ... 11:26 CC: Well 11:26 CC: No 11:27 CC: this is why i need more paper for diagrams 11:27 CC: You're a very confused human who's clearly unversed is the currant goings on 11:27 CC: I 11:27 CC: I actually want to /help/ you 11:27 CC: Simply because there's no way you spin a lie like that 11:28 CC: Do 11:28 CC: Do you actually believe that? 11:28 CC: i mean 11:28 CC: it's the only likely possibility 11:28 CC: isn't it? 11:31 CC: Well 11:31 CC: No 11:31 CC: The game is ...hard to eplain 11:31 CC: explain* 11:32 CC: There's no roleplay involved 11:32 CC: It is the end of your planet 11:32 CC: You will be made to contend against us for your continued survival 11:33 CC: I''m not trying to hawk it to you 11:33 CC: I couldn't contact you if you weren't already a player 11:33 CC: Mike, too 11:33 CC: Jack is the one who informed me of some of that 11:34 CC: I have no idea why he hasn't at least given you a rundown 11:34 CC: Probably doesn't care that you'd die 11:34 CC: Makes me wonder why he's allowed to withhold all of this information 11:36 CC: look, uh 11:37 CC: can you 11:37 CC: type something 11:37 CC: in exactly 1 minute? 11:37 CC: ...why? 11:37 CC: just humor me alright? 11:37 CC: ...okay? 11:38 CC: according to you you want to help for some reason, this is helping 11:38 CC: I don't want to help 11:38 CC: That wasp an expression of my exhaustion at you not knowing anything 11:38 CC: But alright 11:38 CC: Go 11:39 CC: It has been exactly a minute 11:40 CC: you're not my aunt, either 11:40 CC: she wasn't at a phone or computer when you typed that 11:40 CC: then 11:41 CC: i 11:41 CC: why? 11:41 CC: Your aunt? 11:41 CC: yeah, i 11:41 CC: i thought she had a part in this 11:42 CC: mike said that 11:42 CC: what's going on here? 11:43 CC: What even is an aunt? 11:43 CC: Is it a player? 11:45 CC: no, but 11:45 CC: now i know mike really was messing with me back then, after all that 11:45 CC: I am not mike 11:45 CC: And I am not messign with you 11:45 CC: i know 11:46 CC: listen, i 11:46 CC: you want me to play your stupid game? is that it? 11:46 CC: all this bullshit over a game 11:50 CC: ...noe of this is bullshit 11:51 CC: More factual than being after the technetium of an unknown planet 11:51 CC: sure, whatever 11:52 CC: so you think the world's ending? 11:53 CC: It is 11:53 CC: Our planets with be destroyed 11:53 CC: will* 11:53 CC: Save out hives 11:53 CC: our* 11:53 CC: right, "planets", plural, of course 11:54 CC: two typos in that one bud, it's spelled "lives" 11:54 CC: alright, fine, i'll sign up for your stupid beta 11:54 CC: i don't even have any savings for you to go after 11:54 CC: i just want everyone off my back 11:55 CC: Uhh, no, hives* 11:55 CC: You know, where you live 11:55 CC: And yes, planets* 11:56 CC: you're getting your roleplays mixed up 11:56 CC: This isn't a roleplay 11:56 CC: you're pretending to be an alien right now, not a bee 11:56 CC: Fuck bees 11:56 CC: Fucking pain in the ass 11:56 CC: Hornets are much better 11:57 CC: same thing 11:57 CC: i'd send you paper to get this stuff straightened out, but i'm out 11:57 CC: and, uh, i don't want you having my address 11:59 CC: and i'm not using my real info to sign up for that beta 11:59 CC: i'll pick it up from a mailbox two towns over, you just watch 12:00 CC: What? 12:00 CC: You can have the game delivered? 12:00 CC: I'm having to fight tooth and claw to get a hold of it 12:00 CC: ...oh man 12:01 CC: ... 12:01 CC: for a game. 12:01 CC: you, uh, don't have any other hobbies or something? 12:01 CC: Is there some intergalactic package courier? 12:01 CC: I have a great many hobbies 12:02 CC: Kind of got thrown out the window when this all started 12:02 CC: How can you be so relaed? 12:02 CC: then the hell are you fighting off gamer nerds for a game beta for 12:02 CC: alright, no, i get it 12:02 CC: it's part of your alien roleplay thing 12:03 CC: it's your "destiny" to save the world or some shit, it can't be easy, fine whatever 12:04 CC: you're going to be disappointed when there's no brimstone raining down during this game, huh 12:06 CC: Not brimstone, meteors 12:06 CC: And it's not going to be saved 12:06 CC: It's doomed 12:08 CC: this isn't a really lighthearted scenario, is it 12:09 CC: What part of this wasp ever lighthearted? 12:11 CC: i don't know i've never heard of a roleplay being that dark 12:11 CC: but alright, fine 12:11 CC: ... 12:11 CC: you helped me figure out what's going on with mike 12:11 CC: ...yes 12:11 CC: It's 12:11 CC: It's all a roleplay 12:11 CC: so i'll help out in your roleplay a bit 12:12 CC: now was that so hard 12:12 CC: Extremely 12:12 CC: But lo! 12:12 CC: I have sean the light 12:12 CC: ah damn, sorry i made you break character 12:13 CC: ...Oh no 12:13 CC: It's fine 12:13 CC: Just 12:13 CC: Just enjoy the game 12:14 CC: i'll try 12:14 CC: video games aren't really my thing 12:15 CC: hey, i never caught your name 12:15 CC: Nyarla 12:15 CC: that's, uh, interesting 12:15 CC: decent alien name 12:16 CC: ... 12:16 CC: could use some x's though 12:16 CC: X's? 12:16 CC: Uhh, I like it the way it is, thanks 12:16 CC: oh uh sorry right, your character and all 12:18 CC: Yeah 12:18 CC: My character 12:19 CC: Enjoy your game 12:19 CC: Berate Jack 12:19 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 00:19 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla